


Inappropriate

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Phone Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Eli and Tammy flirt via radio.





	Inappropriate

“So… Whatcha wearing?”  
  
“ _Oh Christ, we’re not doing this._ ”  
  
Eli giggled wildly to himself, covering his mouth and trying not to make too much noise. The cabin was abandoned, ransacked by the cult, and he didn’t need a horde of Peggies- or better yet, some soft-footed cougar- sniffing him out because he was laughing too hard. But Tammy did that to him when she broke out that ‘oh fuck Eli what are you doing now’ tone.  
  
“Aw, come on,” he tempted into the radio, “I’m bored.”  
  
“ _Anyone could be listening. The fuckin’ **Seeds** could be listening._”  
  
“Good,” Eli said with a wide grin. “Let ‘em listen. Blare it over the loudspeakers at the park until they beg us to stop.”  
  
“ _Right,_ ” Tammy drawled skeptically, but he’d put good money on the idea that she was smiling now.  
  
“What, you can’t picture a better way to piss Jacob Seed off? He’d probably think it was funny at first, but then it just keeps going, and going, and going… He’s gonna end up bashing his head against a wall.”  
  
There was silence on the radio, and now he _knew_ Tammy was laughing; she just didn’t want him hearing, didn’t want to encourage him.  
  
“ _You know what I’m wearing._ ”  
  
Ah, there was the win he was looking for. As prickly as Tammy could be, Eli had found over the last few years that he could break her down in record time.  
  
“No I don’t, what are you wearing?”  
  
“ _A sweater, a flannel, and a t-shirt. I think you’re familiar with the ensemble._ ”  
  
“And nothing else?”  
  
“ _Jesus Christ, Eli_.”  
  
By now Eli had slid a hand into his pants. Whether the talk was sexy or not didn’t really matter; in conjunction with his decent memory and considerable imagination, Tammy’s voice was enough. It was enough to remember a few nights back, when he’d snuck across the hall to her bunk and gotten a look at what she was wearing for himself. They had to be quiet for the other Whitetails’ sake, and he’d buried his face in Tammy’s neck as they’d fucked. She’d made little noises into his ear, dug her fingers into his back, and he’d driven into her just a little deeper for it. He remembered the feel of it so vividly that Tammy’s voice simply completed the scene.  
  
“Come on,” He egged on, trying to keep his voice steady.  
  
“ _Jeans,_ _asshole. The same goddamn mom-jeans I wear every day._ ”  
  
“I love those jeans. They’re sexy on you.”  
  
Silence. She was either laughing or rolling her eyes- possibly both.  
  
Probably both, if he was being honest.  
  
“ _You’re pathetic._ ”  
  
Well, he was masturbating to her voice over a radio connection that literally anyone who knew the frequency (or tinkered long enough to find it) could hear, so he couldn’t really deny that one.  
  
“Apparently you love it.”  
  
This time, he caught the sigh Tammy let out before responding. “ _Guess I do, fool that I am._ ”  
  
Eli chuckled breathlessly, thrusting into his hand.  
  
“Love you too, Tammy.”  
  
-End


End file.
